Canine Pups Rescue Team: Pups Save Jackson
From PAW Patrol become Canine Pups Rescue Team Marshall,Everest Chase,Skye Rocky,Zuma Chapter 1: a tearful goodbye Marshall,The fire and medic pup in PAW Patrol.When he first met Everest in the eps"The New Pup",he fall in love with her.And maybe Everest likes him too! Because when Marshall offered the marshmallows for her and want to get it for her,Everest gave him a dreaming eyes 'cause of how much he cares for her.They have more 'moments' / 'stronger bond'in several eps from season 2 until season5! it has hinted that these two maybe like each other... or even love! then,...the story begins.... /sorry for the grammar spellings~/enjoy :D! *=think,#=act (in the lookout...) Everest and Tracker stay in the lookout for a while,playing with the other pups happily.All of them are playing tag outside."Wohoo!!"said the pups excitedly.They really enjoy their time~ {meanwhile with Ryder} Ryder was playing his pup pad then it rings."Hello?"said Ryder."Ryder?"said a voice that Ryder perfectly knows."Mom?"he asks silently. (with the pups,) ~Everest POV~ *I really love Marshall.The way he smiled,cute,clumsy and the happiest pup in group...*thinks Everest while Rubble tagged Zuma.Everest sighed then giggle when she saw Zuma chasing Rocky.*Better think of this game than Marshall*she thought then giggling herself,running away from Zuma. ~Marshall POV~ *I really love Everest.She is SO beautiful,positive,cheerful,adventurous,fresh snowflake and..... ups! I said too much,eh?*thinks Marshall while seeing Zuma tags Rocky happily and playfully.Marshall grins seeing Zuma & Rocky together,chasing each other playfully like no one playing around than both of them.Then the game ends. ~No one POV~ "Hey Chase!"shouts Marshall while running toward his so called best friend.Chase turns around and said"What is it,buddy?" #waving his hand# Marshall reached Chase and said"Can I tell you something? But pls don't say it to anyone else... even Ryder!" #puppy eyes# Chase smiled and said "Ok,bud'! I get it~ now,what's wrong?". #sigh#"ok...promise?"said Marshall."Promise! You can trust me!"replied Chase with a comforting smile while putting his hand on his BFF's shoulder. "Ok,here I go! I....kind of...I mean....I think i have a crush on Everest..."said Marshall carefully while looking down at his feet.Chase grins and said"That's normal buddy! I felt it too." but quickly covered his mouth after he realized what he said earlier. Marshall chuckles and said"I know that already~!"."W-What?..."said Chase dumbfounded.*How did he knows?Does it that obvious?Did anyone tell Marshall? No one knows!*thinks Chase but got interrupted by Marshall."Don't worry! Your secret is kept with me!"said Marshall smiling. "Ok...but I want to ask..."said Chase."How did I know?"replied Marshall.#shake head#"No,... But is it that obvious?..."said Chase blushing."uh,... a little bit!"replied Marshall."Little?" "BIT!" Then both of them laugh together. "We're Best Friend~!"said Marshall happily."You even like my own brother"replied Chase happily too."even if we're not the same breed~"said both of them together.Then the two laugh together."Let's get back to the pups"said Chase while Marshall nods in agreement. (bib!bib! Their pup tag ring) All the pups:Ryder needs us! {Scene show Marshall,Everest,Chase and Skye} ~No one POV~ "Where's Marshall?"said Everest,looking around at the pups and searching for her dalmatian friend.(friend...)."and...)."and... Chase?"adds Skye.Tracker smiled and said "They will be right here." the others nod their head in agreement. "WATCH IT!"shouts Chase."I... can't!!!!!"replied Marshall then the two roll into the pups."Sorry guys..."said Chase."jackpot!! Wait,how many times did I get my jackpot?"asks Marshall. "Many times,dude! Many times..." said Zuma playfully then the others laugh. {elevator scene later} "PAW Patrol is ready for action,Ryder sir!" chanted Chase as usual."Thanks for coming pups..."replied Ryder.His face is a bit...sad? "Is there an emergency,Ryder?"asks Everest."you alright Ryder? You seem not well..."said Rubble. "Can I check?"said Marshall. "No pups... It's you guys that won't be alright.."said Ryder. The pups exchanged a confusion look."My mom called me,I must go home..."said Ryder sadly."WHAT?!"shouts the pups. "But... How about Adventure Bay?!"said Rocky. "And the others! How do we save them?"asks Tracker,terrified after hearing the news. "Why?"asks Skye sadly."What about PAW Patwol?!"said Zuma."Why do you leave?!"shouts Chase. The others become silence then look at Chase."Sorry..."said Chase."Pups... Adventure Bay people are moving.... they said that this town is no longer exist more....in a week,this town will gone... I must go home..."explains Ryder. "But...how about us?"said Chase. "How do we live?"said Marshall."you don't brought us with you?"said Skye."We'll die?"said Everest."Pups,calm down... There is this world where every kind of pups,dogs and other creatures live..."said Ryder but being cut off by Zuma saying"Like cats?" and Rubble said"and turtles?" "and...eagles?"continue Rocky. "Pups..."said Ryder."sorry..."Zuma,Rubble & Rocky said. "I don't know what's the name of it but All of you gotta go there,okay?"said Ryder with a small smile.All the pups whimpered,sad b/c they won't be able to see Ryder again. "We will miss you,Ryder....Gracias...for everything..."starts Tracker.The others nod.Skye,Everest,Zuma and Rubble already burst into tears while the others whimpering.Chase is trying his best not to cry along with Marshall and Rocky. "I'm very sorry pups..."said Ryder.Tracker's tears fell down on his cheek.He can't hold it anymore while Rocky comforts him.Then the group shared a hug. "Bye Ryder...!"said Marshall with a crack voice and sadness in his tone."We will miss you..."said Chase then the tears roll down on his face,earning a surprise look to all of them then Marshall cries."We will nevew fowget you!!!"said Zuma tearfully."Never will.."said Skye. "an-and n-never d-do..."said Rocky,crying as well then he and Zuma hugged."Jake and the Adventure Bay too..."said Everest."Carlos too..."said Tracker."Huahhh!"cried Rubble which Tracker comforts by using his paws on Rubble's back. "Bye Pups... you guys have each other,...always have team...work,ok?N-ne-never fight..."said Ryder-can't hold his tears anymore too."Ryder!!!"said all the pups.Then they hug one last time... And suddenly,everything turns black... /to be continued/ Hey guys! Chapter 1 Done! Chapter 2 Will become more interesting~!thanks for reading this! The Pups love you!! ^o^ 'and sorry for the emotional part T_T! '-15 Forever out~ Category:Story Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Canine Pups Rescue Team Category:Ships Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:Pups Category:Fanfiction Category:Love Category:Marshall X Everest Category:Chase X Skye Category:Rocky X Zuma Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1